Stand By You
The nineteenth episode of Season 6. Summary Danielle is willing to do whatever it takes to get her father acquitted for the charges Keith pressed on him, but when his defense brings her past into the trial, she starts to wonder if it's a lost cause. Meanwhile, Hunt reveals a big piece of his life he's kept hidden from Julia which complicates their seemingly perfect relationship and makes her double-think her life choices. And Micah makes clear his feelings for Candace following a scary prognosis which makes her rethink everything. Main Plot Danielle offers to testify against Keith in his trial against her father and wants to prove her father is not a pedophile, but after learning how complicated the situation is, she starts to wonder if she's going to lose her father so soon after getting him back in her life. Sub Plot Julia and Hunt start apartment shopping for the summer, but after someone from his past shows up at his current apartment, Julia finds out a major part of his life he's been keeping secret and starts to wonder how this makes her feel. Third Plot Candace learns her cancer is spreading and her chances of living are dwindling by the day. Confined to a hospital bed, Micah tells her his feelings for her, which just makes things more complicated than they already are. With her life on the line, Candace has to decide whether to take a leap of faith or miss a potential second chance at love. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten. *The promo for this episode is the first time only one plot was shown in the preview. *Gregory Hooper is sentenced to 15 years in prison. *Hunt is revealed to have a four-year-old daughter named Cassie with his ex-girlfriend Ashley. *Julia moves in with Caylee. *Micah reveals he previously hooked up with Leah. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Robert Carradine' as James *'Matt LeBlanc' as Robert *'Winona Ryder' as Lily Aldridge *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Justin Chambers' as Logan Friedman *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Alexis Georgoulis' as Yanni Jones *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Janel Parrish' as Ashley Todd] *'Chloe Grace Moretz' as Ariel Westbrook *'Max Thieriot' as Hunt Westbrook *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Peyton: The amount of press coverage this is getting is insane, you’re about to become a celebrity! THE TRIAL Danielle: I just got my father back into my life, I can’t lose him again. Mary-Beth: I will do whatever it takes to keep this family together! Mr. Hooper: He’s covered all of his bases to make sure he doesn’t lose, I don’t stand a chance. (Danielle is seen about to slap Keith) OF THE DECADE Keith: I’m not doing this to ruin a family, I’m doing this because I have no other choice! Scott: This is where you get to decide the person you want to be from now on… Mary-Beth: I’m begging you…just call this off. I’ll give you whatever you want. (Keith is seen fighting through a group of reporters) HAS COME (Danielle is seen on the stand looking furious) (Scott and Peyton are seen looking shocked in the audience) (Mary-Beth is seen collapsing in tears) Judge: The jury finds Gregory Hooper… NEW EPISODE “STAND BY YOU” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 619a.jpg 619b.jpg 619c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: “Living in Clearwater…it really sucks you into a huge whirlpool of drama. It’s so easy to let it tear you down, but I’ve been so much happier since coming here.” *Candace: “I don’t want you to tell me only because you think this is your last chance. I want you to tell me how you feel without a reason to.” *Scott: “You keep saying you’ve changed, Keith. But you keep proving yourself wrong over and over again. Right now you’re ripping apart an entire family!” *Danielle: I spent a lot of my early teenage years resenting my father. Resenting him for leaving. Resenting him for not answering my calls or letters. Resenting him for hurting my mom. If you would have told me then how close I would end up being to him in just a few short years, I would have called you a liar. I had such a black and white view of the world back then. I never thought about why my father left and what pushed him to make that decision. I just immediately thought, he left, so that makes him a shitty person. When it so happened that I found him in Hollywood on a trip there a few years ago, I couldn’t help my curiosity and ended up talking to him just a few months later. And we’ve gotten closer and closer ever since. When he told me that he was gay and the reason he left is because he couldn’t keep living the lie he had been living since he married my mother…my heart broke for him. My father is now the most inspirational person in my life because he chose to be who he really was and not hide himself any longer. That’s one of the strongest things a person can do… Keith Rossen is a horrible human being. I can’t even count on one hand the amount of people’s lives he’s ruined since I’ve met him. He constantly does whatever he can to make sure he comes out on top no matter what damage he does to people on the way there. Keith is only pressing charges to get the money to be able to live on his own when his parents move to New York. It’s as simple as that. He lied about his age because he wanted an older man to take care of him and lied about his age because he couldn’t really care less about the consequences that could come from that, because none of them effect him. My family is finally together again. I don’t know how I can handle getting ripped apart again. Thank you. |-| Music= *Let's Get Lost- G-Eazy & Devon Baldwin *This Is Gospel (Acoustic)- Panic! At the Disco *I Can't Fall in Love Without You- Zara Larsson |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_619:_Stand_By_You Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Micah Plots